The present invention relates to computer terminals and particularly to a method and apparatus for variably positioning and blanking alphanumeric information on the display of a computer terminal.
In computer generated displays, especially those for portraying both graphic and alphanumeric information, it is desirable to selectively position or blank part of the alphanumeric information, as normally provided, so as not to obscure the graphics on the same screen. Then, on call, the alphanumeric information can be re-displayed for the purpose of communicating with the host computer.
The management of this alphanumeric information can consume an inordinate amount of time, requiring additional firmware and memory space for providing identification relative to character rows it is desired to blank or move. With computer terminals operating at high communications rates, it would be desirable to select certain lines of alphanumeric information for display with the least amount of interference with the normal functions of the terminal.